Versus
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Hinata seorang Fujoshi dan Naruto seorang Yurifans, satu kejadian tabrakan secara tidak sengaja mempertemukan mereka. "Wajahmu cocok yah," ucap Naruto, "C-cocok a-apa?" tanya Hinata, "Cocok jadi Uke," jawab Naruto cuek. KYAAAA!, dan robekan kertas yang berisi goresan tinta hitam membuat Hinata menatap horor kertas tersebut. Berisikan apakah itu? "Hm, wajahmu cantik juga?"


"Wajahmu boleh cantik, tapi kenapa kau suka video yang berpairing aneh sih?" tanya Nagato pada Hinata.

Rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipi Hinata, dia malu karena pertanyaan Nagato itu.

"Isikan saja filmnya Nagato-_san_," jawab Hinata bersemu merah.

"Kau lucu," gumam Nagato tidak jelas.

Dia memindahkan kursor itu menekannya dan mengisikan beberapa film dengan pairing yang sama.

Hinata kelihatan senang sekali.

'Waktunya menghabisi waktu melihat video seme-uke,' batin Hinata senang menatap Nagato yang menggerakkan mouse dan mendengarkan musik dari earphone.

Dan akhirnya _flashdisk_ Hinata telah dipenuhi oleh permintaan Hinata. Cukup banyak mengingat daya tampung _flashdisk_ Hinata sebesar tiga puluh dua giga byte. Nagato memberikan _flashdisk _itu dan Hinata memberikan beberapa lembar _yen_ kepada Nagato.

"Kau persis seperti sepupuku, tapi bedanya dia sering mengumpulkan video tipe _yuri_," ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum.

Hinata melihatnya tidak tertarik. Dia malah meneliti rambut merah panjang Nagato dan janggut yang sedikit dibagian dagu.

"Nagato," Hinata meneliti Nagato.

"Ya?" kernyit Nagato.

Hinata menatap Nagato dalam. Nagato yang ditatap oleh gadis manis dan cantik itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu pantasnya jadi _uke_ atau _seme_ ya?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah Nagato merah padam menahan emosinya.

"Jangan jadikan aku percobaan _yaoi_mu, aku ini _straight_!" teriak Nagato kesal.

Hinata yang diteriaki itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Melihat sikapmu, kau lebih pantas jadi _uke_ ketimbang _seme _tapi kalau wajanhya kau gahar jadi cocoknya kau _seme_," tanpa Hinata sadari emosi Nagato meletup-letup karena itu.

"JANGAN JADIKAN AKU PERCOBAANMU!" histeris Nagato.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title:** Versus

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic by**: Nauri Aconitumferox

**Genre**: Romance/Parody (?)

**Warning: **ada sedikit hint-hint _shounen-ai, yaoi dan shoujou-ai, yuri_, Standard warning.

Don't Like Don't Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Pagi yang indah di salah satu prefektur di negara matahari terbit yaitu prefektur Kanagawa, perempuan manis berjalan sambil membawa kamera _pocket_ ditangannya dan tas ransel dipunggungnya. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian perempuan tersebut sehingga perempuan tersebut membidik ke satu objek yaitu kepada dua orang yang duduk dibangku taman saling berhadapan dan berdiskusi.

'Ah, dari sebelah sini kelihatan seperti ciuman,' batin perempuan indigo itu melihat target.

Satu... dua... tiga..., hitung perempuan indigo itu.

Klik, dan dapatlah hasil yang diinginkannya.

'Hya, dapat,' sorak perempuan indigo itu dalam hatinya.

Dia sumringah kemudian berjalan mengambil objek-objek lainnya di kota tersebut dengan mode _sepia_ apalagi objek wisata menarik sebelum akhirnya dia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Sekolah yang sungguh megah dengan arsitektur yang menawan, sekarang perempuan indigo itu memasuki pintu gerbang _Konoha Gakuen_ yang mewah itu. Kameranya yang dia atur dalam mode diam dan lampu blitz yang tidak diaktifkan itu menemaninya sembari mencari objek-objek disetiap koridor. Tentu dengan cara bersembunyi hingga gadis indigo itu menabrak sesuatu, seseorang, atau entahlah mahluk dengan rambut yang mencuat dan wajah bagi gadis itu ehm manis dengan kulit tannya.

"Kau tahu dimana kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya pria berambut jabrik tersebut membuat Hinata menganga.

"...tahu?" kembali pria itu menanyakannya.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm, lurus saja terus belok kiri," jawab Hinata.

"Terima kasih," senyum pria tersebut.

'Kya, wajahnya pas untuk uke!' batin Hinata berteriak gaje.

"Wajahmu cocok yah," ucap pria kuning itu.

Kernyitan muncul menghiasi dahi Hinata.

"C-cocok a-apa?" tanya Hinata memerah.

"Jadi **Uke**," jawab pria kuning itu cuek sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu di layar telepon genggamnya.

Hinata berjengit dan memegang mulutnya refleks.

"Hahaha, kau lucu," ucap pria itu sambil berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kembali sepatah dua patah kata.

Hinata masih memandangi kepergian pria itu.

"Hinata," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan kemudian Sakura Haruno teman sebangkunya menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan Hinata.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Khu... khu... _hint_," ucap orang tersebut sebelum berbalik menuju koridor kantor kepala sekolah.

...

Kedua orang itu memasuki kelas X -1, Sakura langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka di pojok ujung dan Hinata berjalan disampingnya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran.

'Huh, dasar Yurifans,' batin Hinata mengingat apa yang ada difoto telepon genggam orang tadi.

"Hinata-_chan_ kau sudah siap PR Asuma-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, s-sepertinya s-sudah Sakura-_chan_," jawab Hinata menggaruk kepalanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura membuka tas Hinata dan menyalin dengan cepat dengan tangannya yang terkenal sebagai tangan tercepat di Konoha Gakuen selain Tenten mantan pacara dari kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga. Hinata hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku dari teman sebangkunya itu.

Terdengar suara berisik dari depan kelas, Kiba selaku ketua hanya dapat memandangi teman-temannya yang ganas dalam mengambil lot tempat duduk.

'Eh, tempat duduk? Sial,' rutuk Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan memasuki barisan dari teman sekelasnya.

Semua orang bergerombol untuk mendapatkan lot, syukur-syukur mendapat lot yang bukan didekat meja guru. Setiap orang menantinya tak terkecuali Hinata, dia dengan riangnya mengambil lot tempat duduknya dan dia membuka kertas berwarna oranya tanda kertas yang dikhususkan untuk kelas X -1. Kertas bertuliskan angka 5, yang berarti Hinata berada barisan didepan yang berada didekat meja guru.

Sungguh sial nasib dari Hinata bukan?

"Oke _guys_, duduk ditempat duduk kalian yang ada pada lot itu," perintah Kiba.

Dengan gontai Hinata berjalan ke tempat duduk bersama dengan Sakura, Sakura yang sudah dari tadi menyelesaikan hasil salinan itu tersenyum miris menatap Hinata. Dia menyerahkan tas Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang bersama dengan Sasuke karena lot itu. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata, dia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang tidak ada pasangannya, karena ada anak yang pindah minggu kemarin membuat hinata yang mendapatkan nomor lima itu duduk sendiri di depan kelas.

'Krauk... krauk... krauk...' terdengar sebuah suara disebelah Hinata, siapa lagi jika bukan si tukang makan kita, Chouji Akimichi.

Hinata memperhatikan teman-temannya satu deretan dengannya. Disamping kanannya ada Chouji yang tengah ngemil, sebelah Chouji ada Kiba yang membaca buku Biologi –Hinata mencurigainya bahwa itu komik hentai yang disembunyikan di dalam buku pelajaran, buktinya kiba sambil mengeluarkan air liur menatapnya, mana ada orang membaca buku pelajaran sampai mengeluarkan air liur kecuali dia ketiduran. Lalu disebelah kanannya ada Ino yang sedang mengikir kukunya yang sedang berbicara kepada Sai yang hanya menjawabnya acuh tidak acuh. Secara garis besar, teman-teman sederetnya masih dikatakan normal dibandingkan anak yang duduk dibelakang, anak yang masuk daftar hitam para guru.

'Drap... drap... drap...' langkah yang tegas terdengar mendekati kelas X -1 yang terletak diujung gedung itu, langkah sang wali kelas, Kakashi Hatake.

Suara pintu yang didorong dibelakang menandakan sang guru memasuki kelas, Hinata tidak berani untuk melihat sekilas sang guru yang akan berada didepan.

"Ehm," interupsi guru tersebut.

Semua siswa maupun siswi menengadahkan kepala mereka menatap ke depan. Disana selain wali kelas mereka, ada pria berambut kuning mencuat disana menatap mereka dengan mata yang ceria.

'Eh, pria itu bukannya...' batin Hinata menggila menatap arah pemuda kuning itu.

Seringai terukir pada wajah pria itu menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menerima teman baru pindahan dari Amerika, Naruto perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kakashi-_sensei_.

Pemuda pirang itu maju selangkah dan membungkuk hormat sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, saya pindahan dari Dakota Utara, salam kenal," pemuda pirang itu dengan lugas memperkenalkan namanya.

'Eh, Uzumaki? Berarti dia sepupu Nagato-_san_,' pikir Hinata berkecamuk.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau pilih tempat duduk yang kosong," perintah Kakashi- _sensei_.

'Perasaanku merasa tidak enak,' batin Hinata.

Betul saja pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat duduk disebelah Hinata.

'Untunglah aku hanya duduk seminggu saja dengan setelah itu mencabut lot kembali,' batin Hinata sambil melirik Naruto ketakutan.

Dehaman Kakashi yang ini mengejutkan semua murid termasuk Hinata, dan juga perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir Kakashi akan membuat hari Hinata sampai bulan April adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya menderita.

"Saya akan menyampaikan perintah dari kepala sekolah, dia memerintahkan bahwa tempat duduk kalian adalah tempat duduk yang terakhir ini," suara Kakashi seakan sambaran bagi Hinata.

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

'Ini, ini tidak mungkin, sepanjang semester harus duduk bersamanya,' batin Hinata sedih.

'Khu... khu... khu... mainan baru,' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian dia menulis pada secarik kertas yang dia robekan pada halaman belakang buku Naruto. Hanya beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam membuat sesuatu yang berubah didalam hidup Hinata. Naruto mengangsurkan secarik kertas yang tanpa dia lipat itu kepada Hinata, dengan sedikit sentuhan membangunkan Hinata dari semua pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Dia membacanya dengan sangat terkejut dan dipandangnya dengan pandangan yang horor, hanya beberapa kalimat saja yang membut Hinata bisa mengeluarkan pandangan seperti itu.

'Permainan baru dimulai sayang, selamat datang didalam permainanku **Uke**,' kalimat itu didalam robekan kertas itu.

Sepertinya Hinata harus menghadapi sepupu dari Nagato dengan kekuatan ekstra yang berbeda dari sepupunya yang tampang _seme _namun bertingkah _uke_. Kini dia harus menghadapi rajanya para _seme_, dengan dirinya yang berkekuatan _uke. _Harus menghadapinya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: **Eh, maaf sebelumnya teman, saya terinspirasi dari sebuah banyolan teman sekolahku yang mengatakan bahwa aku cocok dengan teman akrabku yang cowok, jadi sebagai balas dendam saya mengetik fic ini.

.

.

Please Concritnya, Flame, Rnr, atau reviewnya.


End file.
